phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tree House Robots
| image= Treehouse Fight.jpg | caption=The fighting. | type=Tree House | episode="Tree to Get Ready" | before=Unknown | after=Unknown }} The are robotic transformations of Phineas, Ferb and Candace's tree houses. They were created by Phineas and Ferb when decided to remodel the tree houses. Inspiration and Construction Phineas and Ferb have finished remodeling their old tree house. Once they're done admiring it, Isabella came and asked them what they're doing. Phineas says that they remodeled their old tree house. Isabella exclaims how cool it is when Phineas takes her over to a tire as they shoot up to the entrance of the boys' tree house. He takes her through the 'main crib' which Isabella comments, "Sweet." Phineas then tells Isabella to check out the view, where they come across Candace's old tree house that she doesn't use anymore. Isabella says it's sad, to which Phineas throws out the suggestion to remodeling it, with Isabella adding it should be something more Candace. The trio quickly gets to work. Candace has lost the wrestling game 25 times to Stacy, and throws her controller onto the ground in frustration. The girls then hear Phineas calling Candace to come outside. They do so, with Candace wondering what they did now. Phineas tells her to check out her old tree house, which is now much bigger and better. Candace is still suspicious, but Stacy doesn't hesitate, taking Candace by the arm as they take a tire to the tree house. They walk inside, and Candace is marveling about how much nicer her tree house is with a jacuzzi, entertainment center, and hundreds of bells and whistles. While they keep walking, they get a buffet of soups, sandwiches, bagels, pizzas, and stews. Candace thinks that her brothers might have been replaced by aliens, to which Stacy replies, "Yeah, now they're gonna fatten you up so they can eat ya'!" They enter an elevator, and hear Phineas over a speaker say that they may began bouncing. Candace is confused, but Stacy has already started. Candace joins her friend as they bounce higher on a series of trampolines until they reach the top. They high-five and answer the phone (tin cans attached by strings) and tell Phineas that the tree house was great, and they thought of everything. Phineas tells them to press the 'THF' button. Candace wonders what 'THF' stands for until Stacy presses the button: 'Tree House Fight!' The girls think the idea is cool until they see the boys' tree house transforming as well. The girls scream and sit down, but then realize that the controls are just like the video game they played earlier that day, and that they could easily defeat Phineas and Ferb ("Tree to Get Ready"). The Tree House Fight Stacy exclaims for them to bring it on, and they do. It starts with them seemingly dancing, where both sides are telling each other to stop leading. They pass through a backyard, and out into the streets, where Stacy commands Candace to give the boys the twister, a move that spins the opponent around and tosses them away. The boys realize they are about to crash. Ferb hits the 'Crash' button, which encases each one in a bunch of tires to protect them as they bounce around when they hit the ground, destroying a building in the process. Their tree house stands, and Phineas and Ferb do an unseen costume change into pirates, and send hundreds of rubber balls at Candace and Stacy. They are a loss of what to do, so Candace randomly pulls a lever, which shoots a bunch of water balloons at the boys. Ferb is knocked away, while Phineas drops his binoculars and is still bombarded with balloons. The bombardment finally stops, and the boys tree house opens its mouth, releasing water and other things rush out, which grosses the girls out. Phineas exclaims, "Egad, man! It's an end run around the middle! Sound retreat!" Ferb salutes, and begins to play the bagpipes. They run away, with Candace and Stacy following. Candace then gets a call on her cell phone from her mother saying that she is at the car wash and should be home soon. Candace is shocked, until a can comes down from above and Phineas says that the last one home is 'big ol' purple pickled egg', which is followed by Ferb in a chicken costume while making a perfect clucking sound. The kids are still running, but trip over the harpoon line and tumble over each other all the way to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where they stand like normal trees. They tree houses now look normal, with a bridge connecting the two. They fight over who got there first, even though it was a tie. Linda comes home and says that it seems as though they had fun, to which Phineas replies, "Well, Mom-you know what they say..." He is cut off by the girls who flung a water balloon at him, knocking him down. Ferb then finishes, "Fun never falls too far from the tree house!" He is also knocked down by a spare water balloon by the girls ("Tree to Get Ready"). 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion A replica of the robots were used by Candace and Stacy to fend off the 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's invasion. They destroyed countless Norm Bots without much of an effort but were destroyed themselves after being rammed into each other. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Background Information *Candace mentions the Tree House Robots in "Jerk De Soleil" during E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.. **They are mentioned again in "Last Day of Summer" during the final musical number. Appearances Category:Big Ideas Category:Giants Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:T